The present disclosure relates to a nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) has a light emitting material, and may convert energy resulting from the combination of electrons and holes into light to be emitted therefrom. Currently, LEDs are widely used in lighting devices, display devices, and lighting sources, and the development thereof has been accelerated.
Recently, semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures and their manufacturing technologies have been suggested in order to increase light extraction efficiency through improvements in crystallinity and through an increased light emitting region. A relatively low amount of energy may dissipate in the form of heat in semiconductor light emitting devices having nanostructures, and the nanostructures provide an increased surface area.